The Unknown TURK
by Morganna Saphire Raven
Summary: He, like his cousin, had his reasons for joining Shin-Ra. He was going to be a warrior and a man in his way, Not his fathers! He had become a SOLDIER but he knew not the consequences. One of Hojo whims, he too had been unknowingly injected with Jenova Cells. The result was something more monstrous then could be imagined by those of Gaia. OC story of how he came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**ν ] – εуλ 0001: February**

Aiko Shirakawa

The treaty had been signed and peace had come to Wutai, but a few days after this event Aiko Shirakawa received a messenger from Shin-Ra. A young soldier, who carried a large white envelop in their hand. Seeing this her heart plummeted as both of her Grandson worked for this company. Shan, who was a SOLDIER 3rd class and Tseng who become the youngest full-fledged TURK. Both had fled Wutai because of the wrath of their fathers and had been banished by the council but both had justifiable reasons for working for the company that had spent these last years trying to dominate the tiny nation of Wutai.

But now, for one of them, their journey on this planet was over. Aiko could feel the sting of tears as she excepted the letter from this infantryman, who respectively bow to the older women. "My sympathies Mame." He said quietly. and stepped off her porch, turned and left.

Aiko sat on the bench that graced this tiny porch. Her hands shaking and heart-pounding as she opens the letter. The words before her began to blur as she read them. Shan was M.I.A. and assumed dead. His company had been ambushed and completely wiped out. Sadly they had not recovered his body. She let her head bow as hot tears flowed from her eyes.

After a while, she was able to get up and make her way to the Temple. She passed many people, but none stopped her; not even her two sons but they all looked at her and wondered what had devastated this woman. For she was a pillar of strength within this community and a woman of great wisdom. A knowledge keeper and a spiritual beacon to those in times of need. But she held her head high as she walked. Her gaze fixed on the temple.

She entered the temple and began the rites of the offering. Lighting candles and incense. She then goes and kneels before the statue of Leviathan, setting the letter to fire in the tiny brazer at the base of the altar as she prays for the soul of her Grandson. That he can pass on and become, once again, one with the planet.

As she prayed a voice, deep and low, spoke to her softly. "Fear not my child and grieve no more. The child of your child still lives. He is no longer what he once was and will need your strength and wisdom to become more then what he believes he has become." And then all was silent.

With those words of hope; Aiko got up and returned to her home. But spoke to no one about the letter she received. Or what it had said.

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0008: Early January**

Tseng Shirakawa

Tseng stood there in the middle of the chaos looking around. The world had been saved! But the devastation it left behind was mind-boggling. Only the years of training and discipline let Tseng show a calm exterior. The truth was his emotions were in complete turmoil. From the night he has spent with Rufus. To have come so close to death at the Temple of the Ancients. The suspense of watching the planet-saving itself. To finding Rufus and getting him to safety only to find out he had been kidnapped. Not knowing anything from Cloud and his party. And last but not least; not knowing where the hell his cousin was.

He had sent Shan a coded message, days before he had left for the Temple, but as of yet, he had heard nothing from him. Yes, cell and comm signals were sporadic but they hadn't gone down completely. So he kept checking his cell as the days past hoping beyond hope that this time he wouldn't have to tell their Grandmother that Shan was indeed dead. The first time had been painful enough.

But all he could do right now was carry on with his mission and tasks as a TURK. The most important being to find the President! He had to find Rufus.

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0008: Middle to end of January**

Shan Akechi

He opened his eyes but it took more than a moment to focus. His head was pounding and there was a ringing in his ears as nausea rolled through his belly. For the life of him, he couldn't remember why he felt this way. It had been many years since he succumbed to normal human ailments but right now his mind was sluggish. He had feed just the day before and as far as he could tell he hadn't sustained any major injuries. So what the hell had happened.

As the world came into focus Shan realized it was sunrise and what it showed was a bleak light and everything was eerily quiet. Looking around he could see the mass amounts of destruction that lay around him. He tried to stand but was hit by a wave of dizziness that had forced him to lay back down until it subsided.

Finally, he managed to get himself sitting upright and pulled himself under some fallen debris that gave him some cover until he was able to get his wits about him. He started to go over the events of the last few days.

He was Shan Akechi! Formally a SOLDIER 3rd Class who had just been promoted to 2nd class but he was now a TURK.

He had been born Shan Shirakawa; a falling out with his father made him choose to take the maiden name of his mother and seek a new life. He is also first cousins with Tseng Shirakawa; Their fathers being brothers

.

He had been out on a covert mission. Gathering as much information as he could on Projects Jenova G and Jenova S as Tseng had had a growing feeling of dread build with the events involving Vled and his daughter; Avalanche; Sephiroth and Zack Fair. The burning of Niblehiem and then was ordered rebuilt and repopulated by Shin-Ra employees. And then to be sent on a goose chase for Hojo's missing experiments; who turned out to be Zack and a grunt known as Cloud Strife.

So he sent Shan to go and uncover what truths he could find; because Tseng started to doubt the man he worked for. He doubted the truths he had been given. Yes, he would protect the 'Company' at all costs but he wasn't going to allow for his team to be blackmailed and hung out to dry for crimes they did not commit. They had already lost so many.

So Shan had spent the better part of the last year trying to verify the information they already had. Only sending in coded reports through a closed network. Receiving his orders by encrypted message. For you see; he was the unknown! Only his cousin knew he existed. Even though Shan and Tseng had been disowned by their families; A letter had been sent to their Grandmother, as she was listed as Shans' 'Next of Kin'; notifying her he was M.I.A. The truth was far deeper and somewhat darker than that, and Tseng had come to his rescue. Making him a TURK giving him the handle of Ghost. No one knew him, saw him or had any idea what he was other than a false back story for a field operative. And that is how Tseng protected his cousin for the last years of his existence.

But that was, for the most part, in the past. And it was the here and now he was concerned with. It had been only a few weeks since he had received the order to return to H.Q. So he had made his way from Niblehiem to Costa-de-Sul to Junon and then to Midgar. The whole time a large mass in the sky seemed to grow larger as it neared the planet. Everyone was whispering about the end of days and a nervous tension prevailed among the populace.

As Shan traveled, he kept experiencing a persistent buzz in his brain and an almost overwhelming urge to go North but he had been able to overcome it for the most part. Trying to get land transport was next to impossible and he had to stow away on the boat to Junon. But he was fortunately found transport from Junon straight to Midgar. So when he arrived in Midgar he has gone straight to the upper plate and the Shin-Ra office tower. The scene that met him when he got there had him staring in disbelief; it was utter chaos. There was debris everywhere. People milling around; lost and forlorn expressions on there face. Others who looked to be trying to clear the area. But what stunned him the most was the top of the tower was gone.

He had been unaware of the attack by Weapon as he hadn't yet received anything further from Tseng. But from what Shan could see people where being evacuated as the, what he now knew to be, Meteor loomed massively in the sky right above Midgar. He hadn't seen anyone he recognized so he questioned as many people who would stop and talk to him. After what seemed like hours he had managed to piece together most of what had been happening these last few months, but as of yet, no one could say for sure where or if any of the TURKS were still around. Shan was, for the first time in a long time, at a loss as to what to do. Cell signals where unreliable, so even though he had sent a message to his cousin, he hadn't gotten a response! So he decided to stay in the area in hopes of finding his cousin or even another TURK.

Shan had been leaning against a light post watching the flow of people who seemed to be either heading to the slums or helping with the evacuation of H.Q. But as night fell a hush seemed to descend on those who were still milling around watching, in their minds, death fall upon them.

There came a soft wailing that rose into a loud crescendo that sounded as if a thousand voices cried out the single word, NO! The already blowing wind picked up and began to howl eerily into the night as strands of blueish green filaments of the Lifestream welled up out of the ground with such intense ferocity; that when it hit Shan full force in the chest, it sent him flying back into the wall of the building behind him. He managed to roll far enough out of the way as the structure began to crumble. But he was hit by some of the debris; a mental beam striking him in the temple, making him see stars. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was The LifeStream shooting up into the sky; colliding with the meteor, shattering it. The subsequent fall out from impact raining down on Midgar and then a deafening silence. His last thought was 'I hope that Tseng is safe'.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters depicted in this story. They belong and are credited to them. Shan is a friend of mines OC and it is with his consent and blessing that I have written this story. I would also like to thank and credit Kitsune_Queen for the creation of Shan and Tseng's family members


	2. Chapter 2

[ ν ] – εуλ 0001: May

Aiko Shirakawa

Aiko spent much of her time helping her people rebuild their homes and their lives. She kept herself busy so that thoughts of her grandsons wouldn't invade her mind and cause her to worry about their welfare.

She feared Tseng had lost his way. His inability to procure the medicine his little sister, Mei-li had needed and her subsequent death. The falling out with his father and banishment from Wutai. The fact that he had now worked for Shin-Ra seemingly without reservation also saddened Aiko. On the other hand, it angered her that her son Jin, Tsengs' father had been so amendment about the banishment of his eldest; instead of trying to find a way to bridge the gap between them.

But her thoughts never strayed too far from her other grandson Shan. She still went daily to the temple to light a candle for him and pray for his safe return, but there had been no further words from the divine nor any word of him in the mortal plain either and this worried her greatly. Noe, her second eldest and Jins' twin; had always had a volatile relationship with his son but things had come to blows when Shan's mother had passed away and his father begun to drink heavily.

Shan had just reached adulthood, even though he had passed his trials of a warrior, Noe was unable to accept that his child did not want to follow the traditional path of becoming a Samurai but broaden his knowledge and skills in the art of war by learning other forms of combat. This caused a rift so great between the two, that Shan also left Wutai and no longer claimed his birth name of Shirakawa but took the maiden name of his mother.

But Aiko truly felt what had driven both her grandson to work for Shin-Ra was they believed that Wutai could benefit from modern conveniences that having and using Mako energy could provide. She did not blame them, for they were both young and full of ambition and their hearts had been in the right place. For no one could have foreseen the coming storm that Shin-Ra had brought down on the tiny nation.

But night time had descended on this day and she was tired. So she headed to her eldest son's house; where she now lived, now that her husband had passed on from this life. She sat on the tiny porch outside of her bedroom with some tea and cakes and let herself unwind.

Listening to the quiet sounds of the night she heard a strange rustling noise off to the side. Taking the lantern, she carefully went over to investigate. Lying in a fetal potion, whimpering in pain; lay her grandson. "Shan!" she cried horrified.

He looked up at the voice, his eyes unfocused but glowing a vivid violet color. "Gran? Is that you? Am I home?" he asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

Aiko quickly went to him and wrapped him in her arms. He was shivering hard; even though the air was quite warm. "Yes, dear child! It's me and you are home and safe!"

He looked up into the familiar comforting face and the tears began to run down his face. "Help me...please Gran! Something is wrong with me... I've become... I've become a Night Stalker!"

The old women stared, somewhat horrified, at his words because Night Stalkers where stories told to young children to keep them from going outside of the village at night and unsupervised. They were creatures of make-believe. Restless spirits who roamed the night looking for living people to feed on. They weren't real! But from the shape that Shan was in; something was wrong and they needed to find out what! "Come, child lets go to the temple. May the Great God show us guidance."

So the two made their slow and careful way to the Temple of Leviathan.

[ ν ] - εγλ 0008: February

Tseng Shirakawa

Tseng wanted to punch something out of sheer frustration. Lock and coded warehouses were being entered and supplies were being taken from them. People were starting to build homes and businesses on the east side of Midgar. There was no solid lead on Rufus whereabouts. And rumors that Shan had been seen the night of Meteor Fall but as of yet Tseng had not tracked him down. And this strange disease was running rampant through the population. He hated not being in control... He 'REALLY' wanted to punch something!

[ ν ] - εγλ 0008: Middle to end of January

Shan Akechi

He must have fallen asleep; for he felt his foot being nudged. Sensing no real threat though he slowly opened his eyes to see who was trying to get his attention. In front of him stood a man about 5" 5', medium build, jet black shortly cropped hair and eyes that were hazel. Shan was positive it was due to Mako enhancement. And although it wouldn't have been apparent to most, Shan could tell that this man was of Wutai decent.

"So the rumor of your death seems to be greatly exaggerated, Shan?" The younger man remarked with a slight smirk on his face. And confirmed Shan suspicion, as he spoke to him in perfect Wutai.

Shan raised an eyebrow and retorted with. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage. And you are?"

The younger man laughed "You don't recognize me out of uniform. I am Kunsel Nakamura formally SOLDIER 2nd class"

Shan couldn't help but stare and then he started to laugh. No wonder he hadn't recognized him; as Kunsel had always refused to leave his dorm unless he was in full uniform and that included his helmet. There even had been a standing joke that Kunsel slept in his uniform. And if Shan remembered his facts right; Kunsel had also been a firm friend of Zack Fair. But the way he had said 'formally' like it left a bad taste in his mouth, alerted Shan that something was wrong. "Formally of SOLDIER? Like because there is no standing military you are not a SOLDIER or is it something else?"

The expression on Kunsel face went from pain-filled to anger and then suspicion. "I don't know if I can trust a TURK!" He said flatly.

That brought Shan up abruptly. No one knew that he was alive, let alone he was now a TURK and Kunsel had just thrown this information out like it was common knowledge. Faster then the mortal eye could follow, Shan was up and lunged at the younger man; ready to choke the information out of him. But in that split second Kunsel drew twin Kodachi and had them crossed and pressed against Shan neck. "I wouldn't if I were you. Even you can not live without your head!"

Shan was taken aback but realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to push this man. So he tried a different approach. Taking one step back and letting the anger inside of him loose he snarls "What do you know about me! How do you know anything about me? And for the Goddess sake man PUT YOUR WEAPONS AWAY!" Shan motioned to the attention they where attracting. "Is there somewhere secure we can go to, to talk?"

Kunsel nodded "Follow me!" he headed towards sector five.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all I am trying very hard to stay true to the established timeline as events that occur for Tseng ARE CANNON (On The Way To A Smile) but write in his knowledge and secrecy of Shan. Second I love to incorporate characters whose stories are left hanging thus is why I have introduced Kunsel in this storyline. Hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0001: May**

Aiko Shirakawa

It had taken them twice the amount to reach the temple, as Shan was so weak he needed his grandmothers' support just to walk and Aiko was not taking any chances of being seen so she walks in the darkness between the houses instead of the main road. But after twenty minutes or so, they had finally reached the Temple doors and entered.

She got her Grandson to the altar and laid him gently on the floor. He appeared delirious; his normally vivid green eyes were now glowing a violet hue and where unfocused. He was curled up in the fetal potion, rocking slightly and moaning softly in pain. And even though he was shivering there was a sheen of sweat covering his body and soaking his clothes.

Tears of frustration burned in Aiko eyes, as she had no clue how to help him and feared that the only thing she would be able to do is to hold him as he passed on from the world.

"Why? He has done nothing wrong!" she cried softly into the silent sanctum as her heart clenched from the pain she was feeling. At that moment the doors to the temple quietly shut and locked. The braziers all lit at once, flooding the interior with a brilliant and welcoming light. The air warmed considerably and soon smelt strongly of sea water. Then the temple filled with the sound like moving water.

Aiko bowed her head in reverence. "Leviathan?" she inquired softly.

At the top of the Alter, behind the golden statue of him, a brilliant glow of green light formed and a vision of their God, Leviathan appeared. "Yes my child. I have heard your plea and know some of what ails your grandchild but his, will no longer be an easy road and he must choose his path." He said solemnly.

"Here give him this to drink. It will lessen his suffering!"

She watched, as a goblet appeared on the altar. Going over to it she peers in as it fills with a red liquid that faintly glowed and held a slight metallic smell. She looked into her Gods eyes with uncertainty.

"It is alright. It is of my own body and will aid him greatly, as he has denied himself that which his body now needs to survive. I will explain what I know as soon as he is coherent enough to understand. " She nodded her compliance knowing He would do nothing to harm Shan in this state.

Taking the goblet she sits back down on the floor by her grandson and cradles his head in her lap. Supporting his head she tilts the goblet to his lips and lets the liquid drip into his open mouth. The moment it hits his lips his eyes flare open; a look of pure terror in them. "No!" he pleads.

"SSShhh Shan, you must. It is a gift from Leviathan and he says it will help you. Now drink!" she replies softly but firmly. At this he seemed to lose what will he had left to fight and let the liquid pour into his mouth. After a second he was drinking, almost greedily and finished the cup a moment after.

Almost instantly the color returned to his face; his breathing evened out and he stopped shivering but he looked sadly into his grans' eyes "You don't know what you have done!" he replies in a defeated voice as tears well up into his now green eyes.

She pulls him into her embrace and rocks him gently. "No I do not, yet! But we will both know soon. Grieve now, my child. there is none here to see you." she said calmly.

Wrapping his arms around this woman who had been as much of a mother as a grandmother; he buried his head into her shoulder and cried.

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0008: February**

Tseng Shirakawa

Tseng paced the hallway of the house where he and his subordinates where currently staying in sector five. He flipped his phone open for like the tenth time; rereading the message he had received.

'Shan is safe and with me! Sector 5 house 9 in 10 block. K'

Thank God! But why hadn't Shan messaged himself? and why did his reply to this sender keep saying 'sending failed'?

Shan was only a few blocks away from where Tseng was but it could be a trap! But if it was Shan, Tseng didn't want any of his subordinates with him, as they still didn't know of Shan's existence. And who the hell was K?

God, he was ready to tear his hair out in frustration. At least it was only Reno in the house and he was engrossed in the magazine he was reading. Tseng didn't want to deal with their curiosity right now.

Reno, covertly watched his boss pace. There was a slight frown creased Tseng's normally serene face; and a slight twitch under his left eye. A sure indication the Tseng was seriously stressed over something. Reno had clued into the tell shortly after joining the TURKS but had kept the information to himself as it seemed the rest of his co-workers either didn't realize what it meant or, like him, chose not to mention it. It wouldn't do anyone any good to know this and most likely would end up causing more harm than necessary.

"Something wrong Chief?" he stated simply.

Tseng looked up from his phone and shook his head. "No! I'm just concerned that we have heard nothing of Rufus," he replied evasively.

Reno nodded but replied. "Everyone is looking for him so I'm sure we will find out something soon." There was more to Tsengs' worry but Reno knew better than to push him. If it was something Reno needed to know Tseng would tell him. "Is there anything you want me to do?" he asked

"Yes stay here for now and wait for Rude and Elena to return! I'm going out for a walk and check to make sure the warehouses are still secure." And with that, he left the house and headed over to 10 blocks to find out if his cousin was there or not!

Reno stared at the door. He was sorely tempted to follow his boss but his intuition warned him against it. So he reopened his magazine and continued to read it as he sipped his booze.

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0008: February**

Shan Akechi

The two men entered the house once Kunsel had it unlocked. Shan had all of his senses on high alert. If this was an ambush of some short he was going to be ready for. But there was nothing that triggered any alarms for him; so he stepped further into the house.

Kunsel closed and locked the door plunging the interior of the house into a gloomy light, as all of the curtains were pulled shut. "One would think you have a phobia of the light, with how dark you have it in here," Shan remarked casually.

Kunsel chuckled dryly. "That's a good one coming from you! But we are both Mako enhanced. So the darken interior is more of a hindrance to those who would try to force their way in here thus providing another layer of protection."

Shan let the first comment pass unchallenged, although it caused him to raise his eyebrow at the younger mans' audacity. And conceded to the second. "I take it you have been here for a time?" Shan questions, having noticed the personal touches here and there in the way of pictures, art, and whatnot throughout the hall.

Kunsel just nodded as he past Shan and headed into the kitchen beckoning him to follow.

Upon entering; the first thing Shan noticed was his sense of smell was assaulted with the familiar scents of home. Predominately the scent of tea favored by many Wutains and not by many of the population of Gaia as not only was it a very deep and rich flavor but the leaves needed to be soaked for about 12 hours and both boiled for twenty minutes or so and then left to simmer for about another hour. Most people did not have the patience for this and seeing the young man had already done so, judging by the pungent smell that filled the space, said much for his character.

Kunsel motioned Shan to seat himself at the small kitchen table. He then proceeded to set a small black and white candle in the center of the table and light it; Shan arched his eyebrow at this but said nothing yet. Kunsel then retrieves, what appeared to be a very old tea set and places it on the table. He pours tea into the teapot from the cooking pot. He then sets the table with a matching set of dishes. The next step produced steaming baskets the emitted the most wonderful smells and made Shan stomach growl in response. Kunsel chuckled and nodded but continued with the tradition. Palms opened in front of him he bows deeply and then proceeds, in Wutain.

"In good faith, I welcome you to my home! In good trust, I sheath my sword in your presence. Let any previous grievance between us be left at the door."

Shan was impressed. There truly wasn't many of the younger generations you knew of the 'Unity' tradition; let alone how to perform it. But Kunsel had just done so perfectly. The black and white Unity candle. The family tea set, The offering of food and drink. Right down to the perfect body posture and cadence of speech used in the welcoming.

Shan stood then and he to bowed; palms opened facing Kunsel. "In good faith, I accept you welcome. In good trust, I sheath my sword in your presence. Any grievance I hold shall be left at the door." Thus completed, they both sat down. Normally, the wife or Eldest sister would then serve the tea and food. Honoring the potion of head females' right to further extend the welcome of a guest. But seeing as this was not a normal situation; Kunsel proceeded to serve the tea. "Help yourself to the food Shan, as I am not sure what you can or may want to eat."

Once again, Shan raises an eyebrow at the implied implication that Kunsel knew more about Shan then anyone else besides his Grandmother and Tseng but he let it pass as he served himself from the steam baskets. "I am pleasantly surprised at your knowledge and skill of Wutain speech, traditions and food!" he remarked instead.

Kunsel laugh was full of mirth. "My Grandmother was from Wutai and very adamant that her children and grandchildren would at least know the traditions of our people even if we chose different paths in our lives."

Shan chuckles. "Ah you have one of those too." seeing Kunsel's confused look, he explains further. "My Grandmother also believes that everyone has their own path to walk. But no matter where that path takes you, you never forget the traditions of your people, as they are the foundation of the person you are." Enlightened Kunsel smiles and nods.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as the ate. Shan was surprised at just how hungry he was; as he ate healthy portions of everything from the herb steamed rice, mixed vegetables, and sauteed meat. The tea was perfect.

As the two ended their meal, eyes downcast, Shan casually asks. "Kunsel, will you be candid with me and tell me everything you know about what is going on and... what you know about me?"

Kunsel looks up at Shan. He was only two years older but he radiated a powerful aura. And if things hadn't gotten so screwed up, would have become Kunsels' commanding officer. Regardless of the fact, he was now a TURK; but he had been SOLDIER and Kunsel placed his faith in that. He sighed deeply and nodded.

"First of all. You have been unconscious for about a week. I have been watching over you, to make sure nothing happened."

Shan's head jerked up at that. "WHAT?" he cried.

Kunsel smirked and began his account of events...


	4. Chapter 4

**[ ν ] – εуλ 0001: May**

Aiko Shirakawa

Once Shan had purged himself of the anxiety that had plagued him these past few months and gotten himself pulled together; He disentangled himself from his Grandmother's embrace.

"Thanks, Gran," he said quietly; a little ashamed at having broken down so completely.

Aiko, seeing Shan bow his head, chuckled. "No don't be like that, my little Shadow Dancer!"

Shan looked at his Grandmother to see her eyes alight with mischief and shook his head smiling a little at her use of the pet name she had given to him when he first started down the path of a warrior; as he would spend many hours practicing walking stealthy using the shadows to help conceal him.

As he and Tseng grew older, they would play a game of Hide-and-go -seek-Tag, where he mastered this skill of stealth and concealment and even Tseng was hard-pressed to keep pace with him, let alone beat him in this game.

"I'm not a child anymore Gran!" He replied ruefully.

She looked at him sternly. "That's right Shan, You are not a child! But there is no shame in expressing your feelings!" She placed her hand on his cheek, preventing him from looking away. "Even those feelings that may not be considered 'Manly'!" She replied.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, your right!" He smiled reassuringly to her. Grateful for her steadfast support and that she didn't ask him to recount the events of the last few months.

He now turned his attention to the manifestation of his God. He had only been blessed once by Leviathan and that was when he had completed the trials of the Pagoda and received the mark of Samurai. But that had been many moons ago and Leviathan had spoken no words to him at that time. Shan had the feeling this encounter would be a lot different.

He stood and bowed respectfully. "My Lord! With an open mind and an open heart; I will listen to what you have to say!"

"Sit and be comfortable! And now that the thirst has subsided within you; you need to nourish your body with regular food!" and with that, a variety of foods and drink appeared before them.

Now that Shan was no longer crazed by the terrible hunger that had plagued him; The smell of the food made him realize how hungry he was as his stomach rumbled in protest.

Aiko laughed and begun to fill a platter with food for him and poured him a large glass of fruit juice. "Eat child and let us learn the truth of what has happened."

Leviathan gaze fell on both of them but let them eat in peace for a bit before he began, "I do not know all and there is some I can not tell, but what I do know is this! You, young warrior, have unknowingly been used in genetic experiments done by the man Hojo!"

Shan's head shot up at this and Aiko gasped but neither interrupted him. They just both stared in disbelief and waited for him to continue.

"A long time ago; A biological weapon from an alien race was sent to this planet to eradicate all human life and prepare it for habitation for the species that sent it. " Leviathans voice was low and dangerous.

"Those who called themselves the Cetra and are now known as the Ancients had inhabited much of this world, at that time. Sadly they had lost many of their people due to the manipulation and deception of this weapon. It was like a virus and a sickness of the mind; Making people believe it was dead friends and family who had come to them and allowed it to get close enough to infect them with its genetic material and would cause them to mutate into monsters. It then spread through the population, almost decimating them. Finally, the remaining few banded together and defeated it! Containing it's 'body' in the Northern Crater, where it lay dormant for 2000 years!" He paused here to make sure they both understood what it was he was saying. After both nodded he continued.

"Those Scientists, who worked for the newly made Shin-ra Manufacturing Works, were conducting many experiments. Of those came the ability to take the lifestream and convert its energy into electricity! But also came the knowledge of genetic manipulation and the discovery of the entity they named Jenova. A being, they believed, to be Cetra... It was the weapon!" He looks solemnly at Shan.

"It is the Mako treatments, that course through your body, that makes you SOLDIER! But it is that genetic material and the sword wound through your belly that has caused you to mutate and has changed you! Drawing upon your worst fears, to create a monster to continue to carry out its mission if you will."

Shan sat there, the food all but is forgotten, both his hands clenched in anger. To be used in a science experiment, without his consent or knowledge was bad enough but the fact it was done to him by one of his countrymen sent lances of white-hot rage coursing through him. He was about to get up and find Hojo and kill him very slowly.

Leviathan watched Shan closely as he told him these facts and the moment he saw the young man's eyes shift to violet, he cast a barrier around Aiko and thundered "ENOUGH!" And in that instant Shan could feel Leviathans' extreme power and he was able to regain focus and get himself under control.

"Now listen to me, my child! I marked you as one of my warriors. Even though I knew you would not be content to stay in this village! I saw into your heart and mind. I saw the strength of conviction that you had! I know it is within you to fight the savageness that consumes you but first, you must accept Who and What you have become! You must also consume blood to sustain that monster and keep it in check! If it is blood infused with Mako or with pure magic, the less you will need! More importantly, you are going to have to learn to control your anger! Or that which is inside of you will become stronger and will change your forever!"

At that moment Shan realized what Leviathan had left unsaid. If he did not control this beast that was inside of him; his life would be forfeit!

Aiko had been silent during this telling but she could not keep quiet any longer. "My Lord, how can this be? Night Starkers does not exist! They are a creature made up to frighten children..." She looked horrified at the thought that her grandson had become a creature from a story.

Leviathan looked upon the older women, his gaze full of understanding and sympathy. "I do not know exactly how this is but because this creature, these Shadow Stalkers are the one thing that Shan fears, The foreign genetic material can use it as a blueprint to change its host. The original weapon did this but more quickly and fully."

Sadly Aiko nodded and even though she felt she already knew the answer, she asked anyway, "Can you not change him... cleanse him?"

Leviathan shook is head."No, I do not possess that capability... And those few I did try to help only died!" His gaze now shifted to Shan.

"But in that, I can grant you a swift and painless end, if you so choose it!"

Shan sat back down on the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He gazed at Leviathan for a long time as he thought things through.

"If I were to decide to live, there will be conditions!?" he stated more then questioned.

Leviathan smiled at his warrior. "Yes, there is much you have learned today, that most do not yet know. And in this, foreknowledge is no forewarning. You can not speak of what you know... Yet! You can not confide in others of what you have become! And you cannot confront Hojo! Time is visible to me and certain events must happen to ensure the survival of the planet. No matter how painful or senseless something may seem; just know it is something that has to happen."

Shan nodded his head in acceptance. Got up and went over to his grandmother. He knelt before her and hugged her tightly. "Love you Gran but I think it is time for me to go... The war has not ended and I will not sit idle."

She put her arms around her Grandson. "I understand. Please stay in touch and when you are settled, let me know so that I can send you your care packages!" She stated in mock firmness.

"Go to the guest house on your uncles' property. There you can have a bath and find clean clothes and can rest there for the day. No one will bother you. I will make sure of that! Then pack yourself a bag of supplies to take with you when you leave." she added.

Shan chuckled at the reference to the care packages she would regularly send to both Tseng and himself. Little things like tea, treats and such that could not be gotten outside of Wutai. And it was her subtle way of defying her children; Tseng and Shan's fathers, and the council. When they had banned both Tseng and Shan from Wutai.

"Thank you, Gran, I will." He knew the guest house would be unoccupied at this time of the year and the thought of getting much-needed sleep was even more appealing than a bath and clean clothes.

He then got up and bowed reverently to Leviathan. "Thank you, my Lord. I will strive to do my best with Honor of The Warrior!" He then turned and headed out of the temple and made his way to his Uncles guesthouse. Where he did a bath and change his clothes and fell into a very deep sleep.

Aiko watched her Grandson leave and then she stood up and bowed to Leviathan. "Thank-you my Lord. I may not know or understand all things but perceive that you have given him a real chance at living. But now I must go a seek my rest."

He nodded but replied. "Aiko you have always walked the path of the spiritualist and are true of mind and body; so I will tell you this. Your other grandson fairs well. There are many trials he too will have to face in the coming storm but I see he will overcome many of them. A day will come when he realizes he has found his true love, and there will be a day he will feel worthy enough to come home!"

Aiko smiled in relief. Shan was OK and Tseng was OK. And there would be a time when they both will be able to come home. She nodded and replied. "Thank-you!' and turned to leave the temple.

_Moments after she was safely on her way home; Leviathan still stood behind the altar. Only he had assumed the appearance of a man. Tall and muscular. Raven Black hair, long and flowing. In his right hand, he held a trident. On his left. A mighty shield._

_Beside him stood a Warrior Maiden. Tall of stature, long blond hair. Her armor made of gold. She carried a large sword in her right hand and a slightly smaller shield in her left._

_"Have we done the right thing, my love?" Leviathan asked quietly._

_"Only time will tell but the pieces are in play!" Minerva replied just as quietly._

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to point out, that I use the term samurai, to define male warriors of Wutai! I do this in part because Yuffie is always referred to as 'The Little Ninja'. And I wanted to highlight and celebrate if you will, the differences between men and women. Yes, both sexes can and do become Warriors but each fight with different styles designed to the strengths and weaknesses.

I have also used Leviathan as the Primary Deity for Wutai as I have always felt that this community would be very spiritual and traditional and it seemed appropriate lol.

The suggestion that Minerva and Leviathan are lovers is my own need for a little romance in a story but I wanted to write it this interaction to denote that,** The Gods Do Meddle** (Lightnings reference in Dissidia).

I do hope you are enjoying this story. And I hope I continue to do justice for my friend's OC and to FF VII and compilations


	5. Chapter 5

**[ ν ] – εуλ 0001: May**

Shan Akechi

When Shan woke up, it was early evening. At first, he was a little disorientated as he was lying comfortably on a pallet style bed favored by most Wutains, and not on the hard ground of the shelters he had made for himself when he had gone into hiding. Slowly as memory caught up to him, and he remembered he was safe, and in the guest house on his Uncles' property.

Sighing with relief and knowing he wasn't going to be disturbed, Shan laid on the pallet and re-examined the events of the past few months.

* * *

He had been promoted to Second Class and received the second Mako injection. This time though, he felt ill when he had come out of the sedative that was used prior to injections. The nurse assured him that this could happen and not worry but if he still wasn't feeling better in the morning to come back to the hospital ward and they would give him something to help. Once she had completed her check-up Shan was released, and allowed to go to his barracks. Being the only one in his unit to actually become 'SOLDIER'. That he was Wutain and had proven himself loyal to Shin-Ra; the higher-ups felt he would be an asset in the war. So they had given him Rank and with that, his own private quarters. Which is where he headed straight to.

He unlocked his door with his Key Card and let himself in. Turning on the lights as he walked into the relatively small space. It wasn't much; A small kitchenette, living, sleeping area, and a three-piece bathing room but it was all Shan's, and after having to share quarters with twenty other people the year of his Basic Training, he was grateful for having this. He had had the single bed removed and replaced with a pallet bed he was more used to sleeping on. Added a few decorative pieces he had taken with him from home and had a good supply of tea; thanks to his Grandmother, who sent him care packages from Wutai at least once every couple of months. Even with the war that raged between Wutai and Midgar, she still found a way to get these to him and Tseng.

He went into the kitchen and started to boil water for some tea, as many of the blends he had also had soothing properties in them and would ease his tummy. He also made some toast, and cut up some fruit and mild cheese, as he had not eaten since the night before. A mandatory stipulation prior to receiving Mako injections as the end result was the recipient usually became violently ill.

Once everything was ready he sat down on the chair, turns on the radio and slowly ate his meal. Just taking the time to relax and unwind enough that he would be able to sleep. Fatigue is the most common side effect to Make injections.

He had finished eating and was pouring himself a second cup of tea when there was a knock at his door. Answering it, he saw that it was an Infantryman with papers in his hand. "Yes Private?" He asked mildly.

"Sorry to bother you Sir, but I was told to bring these to you ASAP!" He saluted as he spoke.

Shan took the papers from him and replied. "Thank you! Do you need to wait and take anything back?"

"No Sir! Just told to give them to you!"

"Alright then. You're dismissed."

The young Infantryman saluted again, turned and left. Shan closed the door. Got his tea and sat down to read the missive. They where orders! Shin-Ra was going to make their final assault on Wutai, and he and his Company were being sent as support for the Firsts who were to engage the 'enemy' at Fort Tamblin! They would be leaving tomorrow afternoon.

He sighed. He knew that the likelihood of this situation was great but it was one he hoped to avoid because no matter what had happened between him and his father or the fact the Council had voted to ban him; they were still his people and many not only where friends but family.

This was war though and sometimes your principles put you on opposite sides. He was a Samurai Warrior and now a SOLDIER. He could use magic freely, without the focus of Materia, although he seldom did! He had chosen this life freely. So now he would face his people on opposite sides. Pig-headed, stubborn, prideful idiots, he thought to himself as he went to inform his men of their orders.

* * *

It had taken two weeks to arrive at their drop off point. Military trucks to Junon; Boat to Costa Del Sul; back on Military trucks to Rocket Town; back to boats to get the Western Continent. It was a mind-numbing journey as there was little for him and his men to do but go over strategy. They were to come in from the north and surround the Fort. Simple really except, Shan had also gotten 'Classified Orders'!

SOLDIER 1st. Class, Genesis and his Company were officially AWOL, and to be apprehended and taken into custody! Lethal force was to be used if the Target refused to cooperate! This brought cold sweats to Shan. He had only just become 2nd, and yes, he was a very skilled Warrior but Genesis had been a First for years now! How in Hell was he going to be able to kill him let alone apprehend him? The thought made Shan sick with dread and he sent fervent prayers to Leviathan, that he and his company didn't cross path with him!

The didn't even get a chance to engage the enemy! They had been working their way through the forest towards the Fort when they were assaulted by an unknown force. From out of no way they came and started to attack Shans' men with a ferocity only comparable to those who were SOLDIER! There were only five of them but the decimated his men in a matter of seconds. Shan fought like a demon-possessed, as they turned their attacks on him.

His world narrowed in vision as he concentrated on his attackers. Striking, parring and dodging their sword attacks. Casting energy balls of fire and ice at his assailants. Implementing every tactic he knew; he was able to dispatch three of them. The last two flanked him on either side and as he turned to block the strike from the one on his right, the one on his left pushed his sword in under Shans' guard and into his midsection.

The world stopped at that moment as the white-hot, searing pain of the sword entering his body registered. He stared at his attacker in stunned disbelief, not because he had been hit but because the man in front of him looked like Genesis dressed in a 2nd Class uniform. He turned his head to look at the one who had skewered him, and he too bore a striking resemblance to the Commander but this one was dressed in a 3rd. class uniform. Shan's pain fogged mind wasn't able to comprehend what he was seeing.

He tried to regain focus but he had already lost too much blood, and there was a strange buzzing sound inside his mind that drove out all thought. As he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, he heard the one-state "He is not compatible!" in a chilling monotone voice. Then darkness descended on him and sent him into oblivion.

He awoke to the warm sensation of 'cure' magic being used on him. Opening his eyes, he realizes that it is full night. He had no clue as to how long he had been unconscious for though. He turned to see who was casting magic on him and recognized Commander Angeal Hewley.

"Commander..? What..? How...?" Shan stammered as he tried desperately to convey his confused thoughts. But the buzzing in his mind was still present making it difficult for him to string together any sort of coherent thought.

Angeal was looking at him sadly and only shook his head. He then checks the wound in Shans' side, nodded, and the got up and left without another word or glance. Shan felt betrayed! Why would the Commander just leave him here? He was too weak to even get up. As the silence became absolute Shan felt so lost... So alone... He felt defeated.

Slowly, too slowly, Shan began to become aware of his surroundings. The smell of blood and gore surrounded Shan and even though he was repulsed by it; it evoked a discomforting feeling of extreme hunger. Each smelt different and made him feel slightly intoxicated. He felt he no longer controlled his body as it began to thrash and twitch. He flushed with fever, then felt as if he been immersed in ice-cold water. His mouth was dry, his lips cracked, and as he tried to wet them with his tongue, he grazed it off the edge of his teeth. They cut his tongue and the taste of his own blood sent him spiraling into madness.

* * *

_Leviathan materialized himself in the clearing when he realized one of his warriors was in mortal danger. The scene before him made him cry out in horror. Shan was on top of a dead soldier and seemed to be drinking its blood. So Leviathan hit him with a sleep spell._

_Going over to his fallen warrior, he places one hand over his head the other over his heart and reads him. He had been tainted with the calamities cells and his wound was causing his own cell structure to mutate._

_The Deity cursed. This was so unexpected. There was nothing he could do to reverse this mutation in him but he could slow the degradation of his body and so he cast a spell of healing that would help his warrior survive long enough for him to come to terms with what had been done to him._

_To help him hold onto his sanity, He mentally tagged The Warriors Code to the forefront of Shans' mind. To remind him of who he is and the oaths he swore._

_Hearing the oncoming sounds of booted footsteps, Leviathan picked up his Warrior and carried him away from the clearing to a spot where he would be left undisturbed and finish healing physically._

_For two days Leviathan watched over him, providing small amounts of his own blood to help keep the madness at bay, and some food and drink that he would be able to keep down._

_He mourned silently as he watched Shan change. So subtle it was, that none would probably notice. His teeth were now permanently sharp, and when the hunger overcame him, he became like a rabid animal. His eyes would glow a vivid purple and he spoke in snarls closer to that of the beast rather than that of a human. Leviathan truly hoped he would pull through this and become the man he had foreseen_.

* * *

Shan woke up completely disorientated. He was still lying on the ground but it was more comfortable then he remembered. The air was fresh and crisp and the sunlight was muted by the canopy of trees above him. The buzzing in his mind had finally ceased, and he could now think clearly. Getting up slowly stretching his sore muscles but surprised the wound in his side ached only slightly. Checking it, he saw that it was healed, with only a slight scar was visible.

He heard running water and went to investigate. It was a stream. And Shan realized he was thirsty and dirty, surprisingly though he was not hungry. Checking his surroundings and confirming he was safe, he went to the edge and drank his fill of the cool liquid from his cupped hands. Once he was satisfied he stripped his soiled uniform off and waded into the stream. It was cool but so refreshing. Letting himself sink into a sitting position so that the water covered him and begins to wash the gore from his person, and he begins to relax. After a few moments, he scoops sand from the bottom of the stream and uses it to scrub himself clean.

Feeling more himself he climbs out onto the bank and stretches out on the soft grass and lets the sun and breeze dry him but now with nothing occupying his mind, the events of the battle invaded him in vivid detail. Dead, they were all dead! A wave of deep burning anger swells inside of him and he screams, "WHY?" but there was no answer.

Burning with righteous anger he heads back to where he had woken up, and noticed his rucksack was lying in the grass, as well as his Katana, sheath in the scabbard he had made for it! Growling in frustration he pulls out the contents of the rucksack until he finds a change of clothes and dresses himself. Pulling his sword out of its scabbard he begins to exercise. Going through a series of Katas designed to calm and focus on oneself. Being Mako enhanced, it was harder then one would think as the motions were fluid but slow. As Shan went through this age-old ritual of his people he finally found his center and was able to calm himself but he mourned for his fallen comrades who ultimately gave their lives for nothing.

The days turned into weeks and soon turned into months as Shan tried to come to terms with himself. He fought the hunger for blood; denying himself what his body seemed to crave, as he made his way towards his hometown. His only thought was to find his Grandmother as she would know what to do. But then the buzzing in his mind would start and he would lose himself. those periods of time he blessedly could not recall when he regained control over himself, ultimately being in a different place then he had been in before he had an episode.

Thankfully he was still familiar with the area and was able to get his bearings quickly and continue towards the capital. But every day got harder and he felt he was losing pieces of himself; until the night he had literally dragged himself to his Grandmothers porch and dropped. This was as far as he could go, his strength was spent. Fortune shone on him though, as his Grandmother had been outside and heard him; coming to his rescue.

* * *

Jerking himself out of the clutches of memory, Shan gives himself a mental shake. It was time to go. He bathed and changed quickly. Ate a decent meal and grabbed his rucksack, now packed with supplies. Strange that he could not remember having it with him by the time he reached the village but some things you just didn't question.

He then swung the strap of his scabbard over his chest so that his Katana hung properly at his side and headed out the door.

It was late into the night by the time he was ready to leave and taking one last look over his home, his gaze lands on the Temple. With a prayer of thanks to Leviathan and then to his Grandmother. He heads East! His destination? Midgar! He would find his cousin and explain what he could and hopefully, Tseng would be able to help him or at least provide him with the necessities needed for a new life.


	6. Chapter 6

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0008: February**

Tseng Shirakawa

Tseng walked briskly through the streets of the Sector five employee housing, his posture belying his alertness. His sidearm was out though and he was ready to take action against anything that decided to attack him. But the streets here were eerily quiet as most of its original occupants where either dead or had moved elsewhere and as of yet, the local wildlife had not expended into this area.

As Tseng approached the house in question. He noticed that the house itself was in relatively good shape. Some of the windows on both floors were partially opened but all of the blinds had been pulled three-quarters of the way down. Tseng found this to be odd as none of the other houses he had passed were like this; most displayed some form of damage and abandonment.

He crept silently to the front window and peered in only to see the gloomy interior of the hallway. Next he careful tries the door handle, it was locked. Carefully, hugging the exterior of the house, he makes his way to the back of the house. There was no one in the tiny yard, so he heads to the closest window; where he is brought up short by two male voices speaking to each other in Wutai.

Ducking below the window ledge, he listens. One was definitely Shans'. The other was not someone he knew. They were discussing Shans' plight and this concerned Tseng as he could not yet tell if Shan was giving this information of his own free will or if he was under direst? So he opted to wait it out to make sure he knew what the situation actually was.

Listening to the conversation though took him back to the shocking day when Shan returned from the dead!

* * *

'May your life be interesting!' Was such a potent curse and right now Tseng fervently wished for his to be less so. There was so much going on. Genesis AWOL and apparently taunting the Company with his show of bravado. Accompanying Zack Fair on Missions. Keeping an eye on Aerith Gainsborough and trying to help Vled save his daughter and and and... The list seemed to go on forever.

He still hadn't had a proper moment to say the Rites of Passing for his cousin Shan and he still grieved for his little sister Li-mei but he was a TURK now and Turks always got the job done no matter what! But he dearly wished for a few hours of complete privacy so he could shed the mask of professionalism and vent the emotions he had to bottle inside of himself!

He had just gotten to Sector Five Slums to make his weekly observation of Aerith, as per his promise to Zack more than to his duty to the Company.

He stepped out of the Sedan he used when on official business and was heading towards the Church, where Aerith should be at this time of day when a cloaked figure detached itself from the wall of the building Tseng was passing. Fast as lightning, Tseng pulled out his handgun and had it aimed at the Cloaked Figures' head!

"Don't move a muscle or your dead!" Tseng stated in a calm but slightly angry tone as it really was beginning to feel like the Gods were not going to cut him a break.

The person crossed his arms as he chuckled. "Now Tsengy, is that any way to greet family?"

Tsengs' jaw dropped as his arms went limp. "Shan ...? How ...? Oh for the love of God DON'T call me that in public!" Tseng grabbed a hold of his cousin, dragging him into the cover of the alleyway behind the building that Shan had been leaning on.

Shan pulled back the hood of his cloak and stared at his cousin for a moment, then wrapped him in a tight hug, not caring one wit for protocol! "Goddess bless, you are a sight for sore eyes!" he muttered as his voice was so choked with emotion, he could hardly get the words out.

Tseng too was overcome with emotion as he returned his cousin embrace. He had only been able to acknowledge Shans' passing by being the one to fill out the forms, that would be sent to their Grandmother, notifying her that Shan was listed as M.I.A. and presumed dead. The rest, he had pushed to the back of his mind to be dealt with later.

The two of them just stood there for a few moments, reassuring each other that the moment was real.

Even though they where cousins, they had been raised together and became as close, if not closer, then brothers. Tseng was the older by a few months but more often then not, Shan would act like he was the older by saying things like the nickname he had given Tseng when they were kids. No-one in Midgar would have ever guessed they were related though, as both acted professionally and accordingly, when in Public. In private though, they both shed the mask they habitual wore and were just themselves.

Angrily Tseng growls. "Where the HELL have you been? Do you know I had to send Gran your notice of death!" Looking at him in earnest he sees that Shan pallor is ashen; There are dark circles under his eyes and his clothes looked as if he had slept in them these past few months he had been missing. "What happened to you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry! I hadn't meant for any of this to happen but... is there somewhere secure where we can go and talk?" He asked almost desperately.

He was tired, dirty and hungry as he had been traveling for weeks now. Doing his best to stay hidden so that there was no chance of him being recognized He had been living off the land and the meager supplies he had brought with him but he had taken Leviathans words to heart and not denied himself blood. He had killed a monster that had spawned from a mako drenched area draining its' blood into a ceramic jug and he drank from that. He would not demean himself by taking it directly from the beast.

Tseng not only heard but saw the desperation in his cousin's eyes. "There is but first I have an appointment I must keep. Stay here and relax! I'll be back in a half-hour or so."

Shan nodded and he let himself slide into a sitting potion on the ground and leaned against the wall of the building. "Alright, but please don't be too long. There is much I have to tell you!"

Tseng had gone and assured himself that Aerith was still OK, staying to watch only long enough to cataloged some information about her. He then went and got Shan, who had fallen asleep but woke before Tseng needed to nudge him into wakefulness. Tseng drove back to the Upper Plate, near ground zero, and to a small cafe that he frequented.

The Cafe offered the privacy that Tseng felt necessary in an environment that was calming. It also gave him the opportunity to see that his cousin had something proper to eat and drink, while he recounted his story.

Even though Shan stated that he could not divulge all he knew at this time; what he did tell had Tseng burning in anger and rage. The result of their conversation was; Tseng made Shan a TURK! But he would be a hidden operative and was only to take orders from Tseng.

He also got his cousin set up in a tiny apartment near H.Q. and being that he was the one who had cleared out Shans' apartment in the Solider barracks he would bring Shan belongings with him later that night with the official documentation he would need to for his new identity.

* * *

Tseng was jerked out of his reverie when he heard his cousin voice at the window above his head. "Tseng, it is customary to knock at the front door when you come for a visit!"

Tseng stood and in his most dignified self replies. "Well if I had received a proper invitation to visit; I would have!"

Shan laughed. "Come I'll let you in and introduce you to our esteemed host!"

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0008: February**

Shan Akechi

Shan sat at the tiny kitchen table, listening to Kunsel recount how he had learned about Shan by circumventing Shin-Ra's security protocols and creating an invisible 'Back Door' into the main system. Allowing him complete access to any information stored in the database. This young man was a technical genius! The fact that he was able to hack the system was one thing but to do it repeatedly and not get caught was outstanding.

'He would make a valuable addition to the TURKS!' Shan thought!

Kunsels' next question threw Shan off a bit. "So have I hit the mark?" The younger man asked quietly.

Shan looked him straight into his eyes. "Yes! And it truly amazes me that you haven't used this information for your own gain."

Pain flashed across Kunsels' face, as he shook his head. "I couldn't! You are as much of a victim to Hojo's' whims as any! And my hatred isn't for the individuals as much as it is for the Company!" His voice taking on a hard edge!

Shan carefully thought about his reply. Kunsel had the right to be angry but what was done was done and no amount of emotion could change that; but if he put his skills to good use in an official capacity...?

"Kunsel, I will be frank with you! I have spent the last four years actively controlling my hurt, anger, and betrayal! Those few times that I did lose control... It was in the heat of battle, and fortunately, there were no innocents involved! I need blood to keep this beast inside of me at bay and I am still Oath Bound to the Warrior Code! My life has become a contradiction! But if I had given in to the anger inside of me, I would have become a monster in truth! My only saving grace in this is being Oath Bound, Leviathan would have taken my life before I could have become what the three Firsts have become."

Kunsel stared at Shan in horror! He had not realized that Shan was still a Warrior of Wutai, A Samurai, and bound by his Oath to their God. "But.. but... Why would Leviathan allow this?" he stuttered in confusion.

"Stop and think about it! See what you might believe the answer to be." Shan replied and drank his tea as he let Kunsel mulled over the question.

After some time Kunsel looked up at Shan and stated. "Leviathan marked you as a Warrior! He did this prior to you leaving Wutai and knowing the Gods; he must have been aware, you leaving Wutai, was a possibility. He may have even been aware of some of the events that were to occur? He gave you the chance to walk your own path but he gave you the tools to be able to survive that path and stay sane! By becoming what you are, you have the ability to effect change and being who you are, you will want to do so in a positive way?"

Kunsel looked like a young warrior himself, at that moment. A little lost, a little overwhelmed but confident in the answer he had given.

Shan replied. "Yes. I had made my way back to Wutai after that battle! We were only a days march from Wutai when we were attacked but it took me nearly three months to find my way home. I believe Leviathan may have watched over me during this time, there is much I do not remember." he paused. A far off look overcoming him.

"The night I managed to get to where my Grandmother was, and she helped me to the temple was the moment I chose to live. It was in the temple that I was blessed by Leviathans' presence. He told me many things that night, most of which I could not share. His warning to me was that no matter how painful, there were some things that needed to happen so that the world could be saved! I knew Hojo was the one responsible for these 'experiments' and yet I could directly intervene." He stopped his narrative and looked at Kunsel. "You are not bound to secrecy! But you sit here, hiding! There is much you could be doing to help and yet you cower in fear! What is truly holding you back?"

Startled Kunsel looks at Shan; at first in anger, then in sadness. "I lost many good friends to this madness. I don't want to see it repeated!" He stated firmly, and then quietly. "I'm afraid to become a ... to become a..."

Shan finished his sentence. "A monster! Like Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal even like me!"

Shamefully Kunsel hung his head and nodded.

"Then stop sitting here in the dark, pretending the rest of the world doesn't matter!" Shan stated firmly. "Dive into this madness and help rebuild!"

Kunsel sat there for a moment, deep in thought, so Shan let the younger man contemplate what he had just said.

A slight shushing noise alerted Shan that there was someone or something outside the kitchen window. He quietly got up. Kunsel gave him a questioning look but Shan just put his finger over his lips as He stealth-fully walks over to the window and peering downwards he smirks as he recognizes who the crouched figure is.

"Tseng, it is customary to knock at the front door when you come for a visit!"

Standing, Tseng replies; "Well if I had received a proper invitation to visit; I would have!"

Shan laughed. "Come I'll let you in and introduce you to our esteemed host!"

hearing who it is, Kunsel also chuckled at Tseng inability to act as anything other than a TURK!


	7. Chapter 7

**[ ν ] – εуλ 0001: June**

Aiko Shirakawa

Aiko had waited until she had gotten word from Shan that he was safe before she confronted her sons. She now stood before them, anger burning in her eyes. Jin and Noe kneeled before her, their heads bowed respectfully. Having been summoned to the Temple, both realized they had done something to incur her wraith but were clueless as to what it may be!

She let her sons stew for a few minutes before she addressed them. "I have, until now, kept my silence on how you have chosen to raise your children. But I can no longer! Jin, Turning your back on Tseng when he needed you the most is the most deplorable thing you could have done to him! Siding with the Council to have him banished permanently only compounded this situation."

Jins' head shot up as he was about to refute his Mother's statement but Aiko put her hand up and glared furiously at him! She continued, "Tseng left us to go and find his sister. He did what he felt he had to do to find and rescue her. He became a Turk! There is no shame in that! The fact that Tseng was unable to procure the medicine he needed when Mei-li, become deathly sick is not his fault! I know for a fact that it was Evelyn Shira, who made sure Tseng was able to send Meil-i home for a proper burial!"

Jin stared at his mother in shock. A Shinra was responsible for getting his precious baby home? The thought went counter to everything he had come to believe about them! "How is that possible?" He questioned.

Aiko shrugged. "I will assume it is because your son was Evelyn and her son Rufus', bodyguard!"

Jin put his head back down as he contemplated what his mother had told him. The fact that she had been keeping track of Tseng, even though they had been at war, surprised him.

Aiko turned her attention to her other child, Noe. Who was already a picture of shame! For he already knew the damage he had caused his son but had been too proud to admit it.

Seeing how defeated Noe looked, she took pity on him. "Noe, I pray every day, that Shan will return to us hale and hearty!"

Noe shook his head. "I have heard the rumors, Mother. I will not delude myself; The platoon he was leading was attacked by an unknown enemy; there were no survivors! My son is now lost to me! I willingly bear the burden of this guilt!" He replied solemnly.

Regardless of how angry she was with both of them, her heart ached too because she could not tell them the truth. "Yes my son, I am afraid you will! This time though, do not let it drag you down into the abyss of despair!" She stated firmly.

Noe, looked at his mother, his eyes filled with pain. He had lost Nira, Shans' mother, too soon! And now, he had lost his son too! He could only nod. "I will try!"

Having nothing further to say, Aiko prepared to leave. Her parting comment to them. "I would suggest you take this time to meditate!"

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0008: April**

Tseng and Shan

Shan entered the townhouse that the Turks had commandeered as there own, while they searched for Rufus. He had received a text message from Tseng, asking him to come over. He was staying with Kunsel for the time being, not yet ready to step out of the shadows. The house appeared to be empty, "Tseng?" He called out.

A voice from down the hall called out to him. "In here!" Shan walked to the room to see Tseng in the funeral Garb of their people, kneeling before an altar.

"Is this wise?" Shan asked once he realized that the alter was for Tsengs' sister Mei-li.

"I have sent the others to guard the main building!" Tseng stated quietly.

"Word on Rufus?" Shan asked.

Tseng shook his head. "No, but I want to know what is going on!"

"I see!" Shan replied.

Shan took off his shoes and went to the basin that held the cleansing water. Washing his hands and face, He recites, "I come in peace to honor the soul of my Ancestors!" He then goes and kneels on the floor mat beside his cousin. "It has been ten years! When will you shed tears for your sister?" He asks quietly.

"I can not!" Tseng replied vehemently.

"And why not?" Shan counters.

"Because it is my fault she is dead, And I am a Turk! I have too long suppressed my emotions. They will not come!" He replied, defeated.

Shan turned an embraced his cousin. "Tsengy, This was NOT your fault! You cannot hold this in forever! "

At first, Tseng stiffened in his cousins' embrace but then the pent up emotions broke free as Tseng returned his cousins' embrace. They stayed like that for some time. Mourning the passing of a beautiful child, taken too soon.

As Tseng regained control of himself, Shan asked another question that had been nagging him. "There is more than just finding the President, isn't there?"

Shocked at his cousins' perception, Tseng nodded!

"You have fallen in love with him!"

Tseng sighed deeply. "I don't know! We have been together, yes! But beyond that, I just don't know!"

Their solitude was shattered, as the front door opened and Reno cried out, "Chief, we got news! Really good news!"

"Damn it!" Tseng hissed. "Just give me a moment! I'm not dressed!" He barked at his second in command.

To his cousin, "Stay here till we're gone. I'll text you when I know what is going on!"

Shan nodded as he watched his cousin change into his uniform and reverted to his Turk persona.

Tseng left the room, locking the door.

Shan waited until he could no longer hear any voices and then slipped out the window.

Kunsel

Shan had just left his house to go see his cousin. So Kunsel sat in a chair in his living room pondering the direction his life had taken. He didn't know if he was going to accept Tseng and Shans' offer of employment but he also knew he wasn't going to be able and sit idle for too much longer. He huffed in exasperation, just what was he going to do? He had no idea!


	8. Chapter 8

**[ ν ] – εуλ 0001: June**

Jin and Noe Shirakawa

The two, men stayed kneeling long after their mother had left the temple. Their thoughts in turmoil. Noe was the first to speak. "We sure have made a mess of things!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not!" Jinn replied quietly.

Noe looked at his brother in amazement. "What do you mean?"

A soft smile played at the corner of Jins' mouth. "Mother knows more then she tells! It has always been so. Also, the statue of Leviathan is glowing!" He indicated with a nod of his head.

Noe looked at the statue, his eyes widening in astonishment. "Well, I'll be!" He stated quietly!

"Mayhap, our actions towards our sons provided the catalyst they needed to walk the paths they were best suited for?"

"That may be! But Shan no longer walks his in the land of the living!" He replied sadly.

Jinn, knowing the quest house had been used the previous month, replied. "I think that may not be true! I think Shan, as we knew him, no longer exists but I do not believe he is dead! "

Confused, Noe queries. "What makes you say that?"

"There is much we do not know! But if he had passed, Mother would have held the funeral rites for him, and she would have added him to her shrine beside Father. She has not done this!" Jinn stated quietly.

Hope blossomed in Noes' chest. "Pray that is it so!" He stated firmly. "Should we confront her?"

Fear crossed Jinn's face. "Not on your life!" He stated vehemently. "The switch we got as kids was bad enough! I would hate to think what she would use on us now!"

Noe's face went ashen. "This is true! I guess we will just have to wait and see how things play out?"

Jinn nodded to his brother. "Let us be off then!" And the two brothers stood, bowed to the statue of Leviathan and then exited the temple.

_The soft green light that surrounded the statue intensified! Leviathan was pleased that the two brothers had come to a point in their lives where the not only recognized their mistakes but accepted that their sons were the own persons and not copies of themselves._

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0008: April**

Tseng Shirwakawa

Tseng stood outside the townhouse looking expectingly at Reno. "So what is this news you have?" He asked.

Reno, almost bouncing on the balls of his toes hands Tsend a letter. "Is this the Presidents' handwriting?"

Tseng took the sheet of paper and read the letter. 'Give as much stimulant, as possible, to the Docter!" The writing did look like it was Rufus', even though it looked messy, But what was Rufus referring to? Looking Reno straight in the eyes. "Explain!"

"A man approached us at the building and handed us this, said his name was Kilmister! Said he knew were Rufus was. Even described his injuries to a tee! But told him to come back tomorrow, figured you want to talk to him and Rude wanted to find out what he was up to, so he is following him."

Tseng nodded. "Anything bout him, I should be aware of?"

Reno threaded his fingers through his hair. "Guy seems to be a little off and angry but that's all!"

"Fine, we will meet him tomorrow and go from there!" Tseng stated firmly. And the two went back into the house to wait for Rude to return.

Shan and Kunsel

Shan slipped into the house and saw Kunsel staring pensively into thin air. "What weighs so heavily on your mind, my friend?"

Looking up, Kunsel replies. "I will not go back to working for Shin-Ra, at least not yet! However, I am willing to help if need be. I just ask that you and Tseng do not reveal that it is me." He stated firmly.

Shan nodded. "That is fair!" Smirking, he adds, "Your first assignment then, is to find as much information on a Shin-Ra employee by the name Kilmister!"

Shan had stayed at the townhouse, hidden in the bushes, so that he could overhear the conversation between Tseng and Reno and he felt this would be the best way to help Tseng find the president.

Kunsel smiled and went to his office to start looking for the information Shan requested. As he worked, he asked Shan a question that had been bothering him. "Will you officially becoming a Turk now?"

"No, I don't believe it is the right time for me to reveal myself!" Shan stated solemnly.

"Good! You can stay here with me! We can be best buds and remain hidden from the real world." Kunsel stated enthusiastically.

Shan burst out into laughter. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

So Kunsel went back to his search and Shan went to make tea.

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0008: September**

Shan and Tseng

The autumn air was cool and brisk as Tseng and Shan walked through Sector Five. Even though the area was now completely devoid of life, it provided a safe place for Shan and Kunsel to live.

"Can I not convince you both to join us at Healin Lodge?" Tseng asked.

Shan smiled, good-naturedly at his cousin. "No Tseng! We are happy staying in the background."

Tseng growled, "You are a Turk! More then that, you are my family!"

"I know Tsengy! And I am here whenever you may need me! But I do not feel comfortable in crowded situations!" Shan replied earnestly.

Tseng sighed. "Will you at least keep the option open?"

"I will!" Shan replied.

The had reached the Townhouse and Shan turned to his cousin and gave him a quick hug. "Goodbye for now and don't worry! We will keep in touch. Besides you need to make sure Rufus stays safe and gets better!"

With a pained look, Tseng replied. "Yes, I suppose so!"

Nodding Shan turned and went into the house. Tseng sighed as he thought to himself, "Life was never easy!" He then went back to where he parked his car and headed back to the Lodge and his duties.

* * *

**A/N:** And so we end it here! I hope I have introduced Shan properly into the established timeline. So that even though we never 'officially' introduced to him, he was there! The same for Kunsel! Thank you, Shan, for you OC and for allowing me to create this story! Thank-you to Kitsune_queen for your desire and dedication to creating Tsengs' family! And thanks to Square Enix for the original story and all of its' compilations and Characters!


End file.
